


What A Day

by holmes221b



Category: White Collar
Genre: (false) demonic possession, Gen, Violence, alt universe, mentions of (attempted) rape, unfinished story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An FBI agent on a crime spree, a CI on the run. What a day Peter Burke is having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I was cleaning out an old purse recently, and I came across a scrap of a story written on a bunch of notecards. I decided to post it as is. This was written long before the Body of Proof episode Tim Dekay guest starred in aired (if you seen that episode, you’ll understand why I’m mentioning this fact, I think).

Peter frowned at the security guard.  
"You are certain about this?" he demanded.  
The man nodded.  
"I’d be willing to testify to it in open court, Agent," he assured Peter, "but why are you so doubtful?"  
Peter sighed.  
"Because one of my agents is missing," he explained, "and she matches your description perfectly."  
"For what it’s worth, I don’t think she was acting of her own free will," the guard remarked.  
Peter cocked an eyebrow, but before he could question the guard, the man clarified.  
"There was a nasty cut above her left eye," he explained, "and she was walking with a limp."  
"Which leg was she favoring?" Peter asked, recalling that Shannon sometimes walked with a limp, favoring her left leg—especially when she was under extreme duress.  
"Her left, I think," the guard said, sounding slightly uncertain, "I didn’t really make a note of which leg it was, but I am pretty sure it was her left."  
"You also mentioned that she insisted on using the landline?" Peter asked, consulting his notes.  
"Yep," the guard confirmed with a nod, "I thought she was going to get violent about it."  
"Did she threaten you?" Peter asked.  
The guard shook his head.  
"Not overtly," he added aloud, "But she was starting to eye my taser."

~*~

"They aren’t going to let us go, Neal," Shannon whispered in her friend’s ear, "they are going to kill us."  
"We need to get out of here before that happens, then," Neal whispered back.  
"Got any plans?" Shannon asked.  
"Not yet," Neal admitted, "what about you?"  
"Maybe," Shannon replied, "but we might not have enough time left for it to succeed."  
"What is it?" Neal asked.  
"It’s probably best that you don’t know," Shannon declared.  
"Plausible deniablity?" Neal guessed.  
Shannon nodded.  
"I’m a conman," Neal reminded her.  
"A _reformed_ conman.”  
"Still a conman, no matter how you put it," he pointed out.  
Shannon glared at him, but her glare lacked any real fire. Neal hoped that her head injury didn’t have anything to do with that lack of fire.  
"I’m _fine_ , Neal,” Shannon assured him, somehow knowing what he was thinking about.  
"You have a concussion, Shannon, you are _not_ fine,” Neal disagreed.  
One of the thugs who had tried to rape Shannon earlier burst into the room. Pointing his gun at Neal, he grabbed Shannon, pulling her roughly close to his body.  
"Don’t struggle," the thug warned her, "or your boyfriend here will get it."  
Shannon remained still, not willing to risk Neal’s life. Luckily for her, moments later, Peter Burke burst into the room, gun in hand.  
"Put it down," the agent ordered the thug, his gun pointing in the thug’s direction.  
"You won’t shoot me," the man said confidently, keeping his gun pointed at Neal.  
"Why won’t I?" Peter challenged.  
"You’d lose both of your people," the thug replied.  
Shannon started to grin in a manner that Neal thought looked very demonic.  
"You’re wrong," she declared suddenly, causing the thug to reflexively tighten his hold on her, "dead wrong."  
"Shannon?" Peter asked, concerned for the woman’s sanity.  
"The voices in my head, Peter," Shannon replied, "they think it’s a good idea."  
"What do they think is a good idea?" the older agent asked.  
But Shannon did not answer him. Instead she looked over at Neal, wide-eyed and crazy.  
"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned," she told Neal.  
"Shannon, what—," he began to demand, but his friend didn’t let him finish speaking.  
"I am not an angel, Father," the woman declared, "I am Lilith, the mother of temptation."  
 _Temptation?_ Peter wondered to himself, feeling completely out of his depth.  
"Lilith, release Shannon," Neal ordered, having realized what Shannon was doing.  
"I will not release her, Father," Shannon informed Neal, "I will not let her die like the other humans do."  
"Stop it," the thug growled at Shannon, having finally located his voice.  
"Stop what, Son of Jonathan?" Shannon demanded.  
The thug stared at Shannon in shock, his grasp on the woman going slack just slightly.  
"How did you know my father’s name?" he demanded.  
"I am Lilith," Shannon reminded him, "I am second only to God. And I know all."  
Then she suddenly lunged backwards, towards the thug. Catching the man off-guard, Shannon was able to quickly overpower the man despite the fact that he was much larger than her. It wasn’t long before she took his gun and aimed it at the thug’s chest.  
"Hands where I can see them," she ordered, and the thug complied. 


End file.
